Hidden Gems
by Ultimate-Space-Child
Summary: [Inktober 1 - Searching] [Drabble] When Ochako can't find a certain item, a certain someone knocks on her door.


_Hello everyone! So I know it's not Inktober anymore but I didn't want to be wrapped up in the schedule of it so I'm deciding to post all of the writings I did. This one is for Prompt 1: Searching and so I decided to start it off with a Kacchako fic! They're meant to be short so I hope you still all like it! Enjoy!_

-

"Where did It go, where did it go, where did it go, WHERE DID IT GO!?" Ochako chanted over and over, desperation filling her voice as she threw her room inside out, causing objects to reach the ceiling as she discovered places that were initially a mystery to her. "Where could it have gone!?" she began to call out, speaking out her thoughts so her mind could be tracked in one way to find the missing gem that used to reside in her pockets.

Before moving to UA, her family gave her a golden locket that was passed down from her many great grandmothers that was crest by golden gems that brought out the family name. It was a priceless heirloom that resided within the family that was known to bring good fortune to those who carried it's name. It's heaviness in Ochako's pocket is what got through the UA exams, what got her through the tests that the hours of studying could never stick. The weight in her pocket got her through her toughest ordeals and the emptiness of it gone grew a spark of panic within her heart, electrifying the nerves that zapped in quick succession in her mind.

Soundings of ancestors began to ring in her ear as Ochako ripped through her pockets again, disappointment filled her eyes to see only the coins of Yen that had been left from a previous purchase. Even scavenging through her stained and dirty fabrics came up with nothing and tears began to quicker in the corner of her eye as she felt her heart go down deep into a despair of hopelessness. Words of discouragement began to fill themselves in the cervices of her brain and her muscles tightened under the pulsating amount of quirk use as she gravitated and degravited items, causing a small crash of sounds as they flopped onto the wooden floor. With clothes piled on top of each other and cracks found in favorite mugs, the room began to reflect the horrific and distorted look Ochako had on her face and the stages of grief began to roll in her mind as she determined the item lost forever.

With whimpers escaping her lips and buds of water reaching the tips of her eyes, it took her a second to realize that there were heavy knocks pounding against her door. Slowly turning her body towards, an internal debate occurred if she should open it or not. There were positives and consequences to either side and possibly staying silent could be one of her better options. However, it seemed futile as a gruff voice accompanied the loud poundings on her door, completely shaking it on its hinges as demands were needing to be met. Surrendering to the man behind the door, Ochako allowed breaths to be inhaled deeply into her lungs, filling up the nerves with fresh air before she removed all emotions from her eyes and plastered her usual smile on her face.

Leaping over the fallen objects strewn across the floor, she grabbed onto the door handle and gave one last breath of intoxicated feelings before she slowly slid it down and greeted the man at the door. "Hey! What's-"

However, her words were silenced as her eyes caught on to the object dangling in front of her chocolate eyes, reflecting against her irises as she felt herself becoming mesmerized by the familiarity of the gems. Time froze for Ochako and everything except the object became blurry as her eyes focused in on the object that had been a treasure within in her life.

"Hey, this is fucking yours, isn't it?" Katsuki growled out as he contined to dangle it in her face, eventually then shoving it into her hand so the responsibility could be transferred over. "I fucking found it in the gym floor after you were throwing yourself in there earlier. Fucking, if you're going to shove shit in your pocket, you better be fucking careful with it." He lectured to her, though annoyance defiled his tongue as he noticed that she wasn't even paying attention to the words that were coming from his mouth. Her mind seemed lost and that only boiled Katsuki's irritation even more. "Oi, are you even fucking listening or are you lost in your own fucking mind?" He snapped at her, getting his chest more dominantly close to her.

Yet, a small tinge of regret crossed across his face as he noticed the tears flowing down Ochako's face, her eyes creasing as her mouth shaped itself into a disgusting mold of drool and whimpers. Within her hands, she twisted the locket within her fingers, allowing her paws on the tips of her fingers to reminisce against the memories the locket had been through and the time it traveled. With ease, she opened the locket and burst more into a heap of a relieved mess as she saw the image of her late great grandmother, the memory of the stories attached to the photograph ruminating in her mind as she vividly saw the image of her as a child seeing it for the first time. Just as she opened it, her fingers slowly closed it, allowing the small click to give reassurance of her action.

After a few seconds, she snapped her head away from the treasure buried in her hand and zoomed into Katsuki for a hug, winding her arms around the bulk of chest as she buried her face into the cervix of his shoulder, allowing to fit into the hole that was meant for her and her alone. Weeps escaped from the holes of her face as she continued to grip onto him tighter, repeating her voice of gratitude over and over as Katsuki's hand tried to shove her off, curses of invaded space conflicting against her hearty attitude. However, after seeing for a bit that his efforts were futile, he just let go of the tenseness built in his muscles and allowed Ochako to release the emotions rooted inside of her, deciding to save his questions and yells for another time.


End file.
